UN INTRUSO EN LA COCINA
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: Una nueva vida implica muchos retos y, en mi caso, libertad. Tenía más de lo que podía desear: un trabajo estable, un departamento en un barrio tranquilo, un novio que me divertía y amaba igual que yo a él; y un intruso en la cocina. Momento, éste último no ha sido invitado a mi vida, ¡mucho menos a mi cocina! ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que pasarme esto a mí?
1. 1: AIRES DE IDAHO

.

.

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi creación y no permito publicaciones de ella sin autorización.

Historia Edward/Bella.

Todos humanos.

Contada por Bella.

Contiene escenas 18+ (La lectura queda bajo su responsabilidad. Luego no digan que no se les advirtió.)

.

.

UN INTRUSO EN LA COCINA

CAPÍTULO 1

AIRES DE IDAHO

.

.

Libertad, esa pequeña e insignificante palabra ahora es todo para mí. No más trabajos en tiendas locales, no más salidas al mismo restaurante de siempre, no más escapes nocturnos para refugiarme en algún lugar del bosque y no más de las mismas personas ni las mismas situaciones. Ahora, mi libertad es mudarme al condado de Bingham, Idaho; costear todos y cada uno de mis gastos; vivir en el tercer piso de un conjunto de tres edificios de departamentos en South Scout Aveneue en Blackfoot y trabajar en las oficinas de Idaho Power en la esquina de Northwest Main Street y West Alice Street.

Después de obtener un certificado de estudios por correspondencia, conseguir un buen puesto en una de las oficinas de la compañía de energía eléctrica de Idaho, convencer a mis padres que no me mudaba exclusivamente por el hecho de poder vivir en el mismo lugar que mi amado novio y encontrar el lugar _perfecto_ para vivir… me despedí de Forks y emprendí «el vuelo del nido»_._ Pude haberme ido a un lugar más lejos, tal vez Nevada o California; pero, quería estar cerca de mi familia.

Lo admito, fue difícil despedirme de Renée y Charlie, mis padres. ¡Está bien!, tal vez es lo más difícil que he hecho éste año. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Largarme de Forks es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida! Aunque, no me arrepiento, tal vez no esté en una gran ciudad y el clima sea muy similar al de mi antiguo hogar; pero por lo menos aquí hay más días soleados y no conozco a todo el mundo, ni todo el mundo me conoce a mí.

Hace dos meses que comencé a buscar el lugar que sería mi refugio y mi hogar por no sé qué tanto tiempo, y hace cinco días comencé con la mudanza. Hoy es mi primera noche en el departamento; hace unas horas mi papá y mi novio me ayudaron a subir un par de cajas con mis artículos personales y mañana espero recibir un par de muebles y artículos decorativos que mamá y papá me ayudaron a pagar como un «regalo de despedida»_. _

Ahora estoy dejando escapar un suspiro tras otro, esperando a que Edward haga la llamada que prometió. Mi novio es el hombre perfecto para mí, nos conocimos hace seis años en vacaciones de invierno, él fue a Forks a visitar a sus tíos y, dado que no es un lugar muy grande, terminábamos encontrándonos en todas partes y él iba a mi trabajo muy seguido, por aquellas épocas era la encargada del único almacén de comestibles del pueblo y siempre que él necesitaba algo tenía que comprarlo ahí. Mantuvimos contacto vía SMS y, de vez en cuando, por correo electrónico. Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro y una tarde de verano, mientras estábamos acostados en el claro detrás de la casa de sus tíos, nos hicimos novios.

Mantener una relación a distancia y con pocas visitas al año fue todo un reto. Pero, ahora que vivimos en la misma ciudad y pasamos más tiempo juntos, hemos pensado en comprometernos. La idea es tentadora, muy tentadora. Considerando que adoro sus ojos verde intenso, sus manos «tipo pianista», su cabello alborotado y que él tiene un fetiche con el color y aroma de mi cabello…, supongo que, dar el siguiente paso, no es una idea tan descabellada. Lo sé, también hay cosas más importantes qué considerar y, en serio, lo he hecho. He pensado mucho al respecto y estoy segura que nos complementamos a la perfección. Veremos lo que dice el tiempo.

Mi celular está sonando e incluso antes de levantarlo y ver la pantalla sé que es él… Sí, Edward espera que le conteste mientras _Making love out of nothing at all_ llena el silencio de mi improvisada habitación.

—Hola, amor. —No puedo evitar hablar con ese tono cariñoso-empalagoso ¡Lo amo!, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Suspiro. Es inevitable, juro que si pudieras escucharlo harías lo mismo.

—Bien. Muy aburrida, sentada sobre mi colchón y hasta hace un minuto esperando tu llamada.

—Pobrecilla, supongo que dormir en un colchón sobre el piso no será lo más cómodo que has experimentado en tu vida. —Me gustaría tenerlo enfrente para que pudiera ver el mohín y la mirada asesina que hago en su honor justo en este momento.

—Si te hubieras quedado tendríamos una experiencia más que compartir y yo no estaría aburrida. —Hablar entre dientes es mi única manera de dejarle ver lo molesta que me he puesto.

—No, por supuesto que no estarías aburrida. De seguro a estas horas ya habríamos probado la calidad de los resortes de tu colchón. —Aprieto los ojos y… ¡oh, ahí está! Un sonrojo que sube desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas.

—Edward…

—¿Qué? ¿Te pusiste roja? ¿Te arden las mejillas? ¿Te estremeciste? —¡Maldito mil veces! ¿Cómo se le ocurre usar ese tono insinuante? Sabe perfectamente que me vuelve loca…, y eso es lo que me hace amarlo tan intensamente: que me conozca tan bien.

—Sí. Me hiciste enrojecer y temblé porque pude recordar…

—¿Qué? —¡Vaya, qué impaciente!

—Muchas cosas. —Al juego de insinuar podemos jugar dos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como aquellas que te contaría si estuvieras aquí. —Resopló. ¡Bingo! Apuesto lo que sea a que lo haré venir.

—Te recuerdo que fue tu papá el que prácticamente me corrió de _tu_ departamento. —Pongo los ojos en blanco. A Charlie por ser tan testarudo y a Edward por obedecer como cachorro recién entrenado—. Como si no pudiera regresar después. —Lo sé, ahora mi sonrisa se parece a la del gato Cheshire.

—Amor, ¿vendrás a hacerle compañía a tu pobre, indefensa y solitaria novia?

—Amor… —¡Uh, oh! Ese tono como si estuviera realmente cansado me advierte que no piensa venir. Aún así mi sonrisa no se ha borrado, sé exactamente cómo hacerlo venir.

—Vas a venir, ¿o no?

—Es que…

—¡Ya entendí, Edward! No te preocupes. —¡Oh, sí! ¡Preocúpate!—. No quieres venir a pesar de que mañana es sábado y no tienes que trabajar. Lo entiendo.

—Bella, yo te propuse que te quedaras aquí, en mi casa, hasta que llegaran los muebles y tú no quisiste. —¿Con que tratando de culparme a mí? ¡Ya verás, _amorcito_!

—¿Y perderme la experiencia de pasar mi primera noche en mi nuevo hogar? —chillo y puedo imaginar claramente la mirada de «¿cuántas veces hemos hablado de eso?» que debe estar haciendo—. Amor, te dejo para que hagas lo que sea que estabas haciendo.

—Está bien —dice resignado y al parecer satisfecho de que no discutiéramos «en serio».

—Yo iré a buscar la caja en la que dejé a _Pinky gummy_ y más al rato me iré a dormir —le dije como si fuera una niña buena contando una proeza.

—¿¡_Pi_… _Pinky gummy_!? ¿Trajiste esa…, cosa? —¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Es algo que simplemente no puede evitar—. ¡Isabella Swan, no quiero que uses…, eso! ¡Es más, te lo exijo! —Hum, suena molesto y completamente celoso.

—Ay, amor, ¿cómo quieres que no lo use? Es un regalo de tu hermana y muy considerado, por cierto. Me ayuda tanto con mis días y noches de soledad. —Un suspiro es mi broche de oro. Estoy segura de que está tan cegado por los celos que no puede percibir la sonrisa en mi voz.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Isabella! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Voy para allá! —Colgó y _voilá, _Edward viene en camino_. _¡Te dije que lo haría venir!

Aún no entiendo sus celos asesinos por mi nada inocente juguete. _Pinky gummy_ es el nombre que mi cuñada y yo decidimos darle al vibrador de goma rosada que me regaló en mi cumpleaños pasado. Acertó cuando me dijo que sería un buen pretexto para provocar a su hermano y _alentarlo_ a hacer pequeñas cosas; como venir a mi casa a mitad de la noche para evitar que gaste las pilas de _Pinky gummy,_ hacer el «trabajo duro» él mismoy luego dormir conmigo sobre un colchón en el piso. Creo que es el mejor regalo que Alice me ha hecho, me ha servido en tantas ocasiones…

Sólo para sacar a relucir mi vena malvada me puse a buscar a _Pinky gummy_ y ahora paseo por el departamento con él en la mano.

Ya es tarde, mis vecinos están profundamente dormidos después de un largo día de trabajo o por andar corriendo detrás de sus hijos. Cuando recién llegué al edificio, vi a una pareja relativamente joven entrando a su departamento seguida de sus hijos, pude contar siete niños, ¡siete!, ¿cómo carajos se acomodan en un espacio tan reducido como el de estos departamentos?

Un momento, ¿es un coche estacionándose lo que escucho? Camino hacia la ventana de enfrente y…, sí, a pesar de la altura distingo el coche de Edward. ¡Wow, sí que ha llegado rápido! Hizo la mitad del tiempo. Cuento los minutos que faltan para que toque como poseso la puerta, es más, me estoy acomodando justo a un lado, ¿será demasiado si la dejo, entreabierta?

Alcanzo a escuchar sus pasos retumbando en los últimos escalones.

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Y ahí lo tienen, señoras y señores! Está a punto de reventarme los tímpanos con semejantes golpes.

—Tranquilo, cariño, no voy a ninguna parte. —Le digo en cuanto abro.

¡Deberías verlo!

¡Dios mío! Esa mirada oscurecida, fiera y ansiosa es tan, tan… ¡Ragwrr! Si nunca te han mirado así, te lo recomiendo, es muy excitante.

Edward no tarda en prestar atención en la posición que he adoptado. Eché la cadera ligeramente hacia un lado y doblé el codo para sostener a _Pinky gummy_ a la altura de mi rostro_._ De repente me lo arrebata, lo agarra con ambas manos y lo… ¿sacude?

—Tú…, maldita cosa de… —farfulla sin dejar de sacudir a mi _inocente_ _juguetito._

Cierro la puerta y me giro hacia él para ver cómo aprieta y sacude a _Pinky Gummy._ Es inevitable fruncir el ceño, ¿qué intenta hacer? ¡Quién sabe! Pero luce tan juguetón, molesto, celoso y adorable. Suspiro.

—¡Edward! Lo vas a asfixiar —digo fingidamente indignada.

Él lo avienta por algún lugar y me mira. ¡Oh, cómo me mira! ¿Alguna vez has sentido ese anhelo de querer acelerar el tiempo por la mera necesidad de tener a la persona a la que amas? ¿O has sentido que, literalmente, te derrites ante una mirada?

Todo comienza con un inexplicable cosquilleo-estremecimiento en el cuello que se esparce fugazmente por el cuerpo, eso te da la sensación de haber sufrido una descarga eléctrica leve, extraña y placentera.

Edward da un largo paso hacía mí, siento que la descarga eléctrica me recorre otra vez y luego otra; él pone una mano en mi cintura, su mano arde como si desprendiera su propio calor y enciende mi piel, me hace sentir cálida y sensible. Las descargas no paran. Ahora su rostro se inclina hacia el mío, noto su respiración cada vez más cerca y soy consciente de que la mía es prácticamente inexistente, tengo una sensación en la entrepierna que dura lo mismo que un parpadeo y me hace respingar. Veo sus labios, sé hacia dónde se dirigen y experimento algo similar a lo que pasa cuando se te hace agua la boca; casi puedo advertir la suavidad de sus labios, la presión de su boca cuando cubre la mía; sé cómo son sus besos. Cierro los ojos y sucede, el primer roce de nuestros labios; ahora hay un hueco en mi estómago y la necesidad de acariciarlo. Desde que aventó el vibrador e inició el beso han pasado segundos.

Con la mano libre sostiene mi rostro, la mano que está en mi cintura desciende hasta la bastilla de mi camiseta y se cuela por debajo de la tela para palpar la piel de mi espalda baja. Mis manos no se quedan atrás, las deslizo gentilmente por su estómago y las muevo hasta que estoy tocando la piel de su espalda. Edward suspira en mi boca y no puedo evitar gemir cuando sus dedos hacen erizar mi piel cuando rozan uno de mis costados, desde las costillas hasta la cadera.

Me gusta tomar la iniciativa y después ceder a él, a sus deseos. Mostrarle lo que quiero y permitirle que también me muestre a mí. Una de las mejores cosas de nuestra relación es el entendimiento que hay entre nosotros, con un simple gesto o sonido somos capaces de saber lo que sucede y qué debemos hacer. A la hora del sexo no nos quedamos atrás.

Comienzo a subir las manos por su torso, barriendo la tela de la camiseta por su piel, él inmediatamente alza los brazos y me ayuda a quitar la prenda. Lo miró por unos segundos y sonrío. Es, sin lugar a dudas, el amor de mi vida.

—Te amo —le digo, incapaz de ocultar la vehemencia en mis palabras.

—¿Más que a tu _Pinky gummy? —_dice en un tono de niño pequeño y la última parte como una burla.

Me río. Sus celos por mi vibrador me resultan absurdamente adorables.

—Muchísimo más —aseguro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Me acerco más a él, me estiro lo más que puedo en las puntas de mis pies y acerco mis labios para besarlo. Cada vez que nos besamos es tan explosiva e intensa como la ocasión amerite. Pero siempre siento como si por dentro tuviera una tropilla de miles de diminutos caballos galopando enloquecidos en todas direcciones.

Edward retoma el hilo de lo que teníamos pensado y masajea mis glúteos. En un sorpresivo movimiento me alza para que lo rodee con las piernas, me abrazo a él y nos seguimos besando.

—A la habitación —digo sobre sus labios. Edward se separa un poco y me mira con una chispa traviesa en su mirada.

—¿Qué diferencia hay de hacerlo aquí o allá? Lo único extraordinario en la habitación es el colchón —dice serio. Sé que está jugando y que busca una réplica de mi parte.

—Tú lo has dicho, hay un colchón. Además, ¿quién dijo algo sobre probar la calidad de los resortes? —respondo y una gran sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

—Tienes razón, chica lista. —Me da un beso en la nariz y camina conmigo a su alrededor como si fuera un mono.

Al llegar a la habitación me baja para mirarme por unos segundos. La luz de la sala se cuela por el pasillo y apenas nos alcanzamos a ver, pero es suficiente. Con ansias se deshace de mi camiseta y mi brasier; luego cada uno se hace cargo de su ropa entre besos apresurados y caricias desenfrenadas.

Poco a poco vamos construyendo algo con caricias, aruños, besos, lamidas, mordiscos y gemidos. La sensación es como si estuviéramos formando una pirámide bloque por bloque; la primera piedra la pusimos en el preludio, luego continuamos con caricias, después uniéndonos en uno y, al final, con cada empuje vamos añadiendo un bloque. No faltan las palabras, ya sea para pedir o sugerir algo; mucho menos faltan los sonidos: nuestros cuerpos chocando, nuestros labios unidos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros resuellos, nuestros gemidos. Edward me hace sentir completa, adorada y amada. Es realmente bueno y sabe lo que hace; sus manos saben dónde y cuándo tocar, sus labios cómo besar y su corazón cómo latir a la par que el mío.

¿Alguna vez te has atrevido a abrir los ojos, a pesar del placer, y has mirado directamente a la persona que está contigo, amándote? ¿Alguna vez te has perdido dentro de una mirada de apasionados ojos entreabiertos y has sonreído? ¿Has sentido esa unión que va más allá de lo físico, en la que no sólo entregas tu cuerpo, sino que también entregas el alma? ¡Es maravilloso!

Los gruñidos y gemidos me indican que estamos por terminar nuestra construcción, llega un momento en el que ambos estamos en la punta de la pirámide, nos tomamos de la mano y nos lanzamos al vacío. Espectacular.

Edward cae sobre mí, por un momento nos sacudimos al compás de mis espasmos. Cuando finalmente él logra recuperar el aliento se separa de mí gentilmente, se levanta para encender lámpara que está en el piso, a un lado del colchón; apaga la luz de la sala, luego busca una manta, me cubre con ella, gatea sobre el colchón y se acurruca a mi lado. Estoy acostada sobre mi lado derecho, de frente a él, Edward está sobre su lado izquierdo, me mira y nos sonreímos. Alargo la mano izquierda, acaricio su rostro y echo hacia atrás las mechas rebeldes de cabello que le caen sobre la frente.

—Entonces, ¿los resortes pasaron la prueba de calidad? —dice. Me río. Descarado.

—No sé, dímelo tú. Hoy estuviste muy…, efusivo. —Edward asiente y suelto una risita.

—Seh, pasaron.

La calma después de tanto ajetreo se me antoja deliciosa.

—Déjame abrazarte —pide Edward. ¿Cómo es que puedo negarme a que me mime?

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a él, siento su piel contra la mía, su temperatura, dejo que me rodee con sus brazos y que me acaricie la espalda. Alzo el rostro para poder verlo a la cara, me relamo los labios y puedo sentir su sabor y la hinchazón por sus besos. Edward me mira, sonríe y deja un beso en mi frente.

En serio, una sonrisa suya es cómo para infartarse, morir y revivir para verlo sonreír de nuevo.

—Te amo —murmura. Lo sé, sé que me ama, pero cada vez que me lo dice es como si fuera la primera y no puedo evitar emocionarme.

Sonrío y dejo un beso en donde mis labios alcanzan, queda en su cuello.

—Y yo a ti —susurro.

Sus dedos no han dejado de rozarme la espalda. ¡Qué encanto! Me acomodo para dormir, subo una pierna por su cadera y paso el brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho.

—Bella, ¿mañana llegan los muebles? —pregunta de repente.

—Sí —digo con voz ronca.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, suspiro, siento un par de besos en mi cabeza y no sé más de mí.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Lo sé! Esto no compensa en nada la tardanza con el cisne, pero tengo un GRAN motivo.**

**Estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal y eso me consume mucho tiempo, además que me dio la locura de vivir en dos lugares simultáneamente y es un tanto... pesado atender dos casas.**

**Bueno, les dejo esto por aquí y si veo que han sido muy buenos intrusos les subo dos capítulos más (sí, son super cortitos). La primera idea de esto era otra... pero decidí hacerlo mini fic.**

**Besos de bombón!**

**Gracias!**

**Los/as quiero!**

**.**

**.**


	2. 2: SÁBADO DE SINGLES

.

.

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi creación y no permito publicaciones de ella sin autorización.

Historia Edward/Bella.

Todos humanos.

Contada por Bella.

Contiene escenas 18+ (La lectura queda bajo su responsabilidad. Luego no digan que no se les advirtió.)

.

.

.

UN INTRUSO EN LA COCINA

CAPÍTULO 2

SÁBADO DE _SINGLES_

.

.

El sábado desde temprano lo hemos dedicado a acomodar los muebles, que llegaron puntalmente a las nueve, y a desempacar las cajas con mis artículos personales y algunas tantas con nuevos artículos decorativos.

El tiempo pasa realmente rápido, ahora estamos en algún punto de la tarde y no hace mucho pusimos música. Comienza a sonar _Single ladies_ de Beyonce, Edward avienta el trapo con el que está sacudiendo y se planta frente a mí.

¡Dios! Hace una mueca tan graciosa que sé que no aguantaré mucho antes de romper en carcajadas. Dobla ligeramente una rodilla, la flexiona una y otra vez, da la impresión de que está dando saltitos; me apunta con un dedo y con el ceño fruncido comienza a cantar.

—_You are not a single ladie, you are not a single ladie¹ —_No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas por su _modificación. _Pero, ¡en serio, deberías verlo! Mi amor es tan gracioso.

Gira a mí alrededor, mueve hombros, cabeza y cadera con pequeños espasmos al ritmo de la música; hace gestos graciosos y con un golpe de cadera me invita a que me una a su locura. ¿Qué más da? Giramos uno alrededor del otro intentando una improvisada coreografía.

—_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it² —_Canto mientras hago girar la cadera como en el video y le muestro el dedo en el que debe ponerme el anillo.

Para cuando llegamos a la parte de los "Uh oh oh's" estamos uno al lado del otro y con una mano a la altura del rostro. Movemos la cabeza y giramos las muñecas en un patético intento por imitar la coreografía original. ¡Qué momento tan más tonto y divertido!

¿Qué hombre hace un baile ridículo por iniciativa y te invita a seguirlo? Sólo uno que te ama demasiado como para que no lo importe o que esté lo suficientemente loco. Creo que prefiero la primera opción.

.

.

**NOTAS**

**1. No eres una mujer soltera, no eres una mujer soltera.**

**2. Porque si te ha gustado lo que has visto, ¡debes poner un anillo aquí! Si te ha gustado lo que has visto, ¡pon un anillo en mi dedo!**

.

.


	3. 3: ¡UN INTRUSO EN MI COCINA!

.

.

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi creación y no permito publicaciones de ella sin autorización.

Historia Edward/Bella.

Todos humanos.

Contada por Bella.

Contiene escenas 18+ (La lectura queda bajo su responsabilidad. Luego no digan que no se les advirtió.)

.

.

.

UN INTRUSO EN LA COCINA

CAPÍTULO 3

¡UN INTRUSO EN MI COCINA!

.

.

Hoy es domingo.

Anoche ocurrió algo. Entré al baño y cuando intenté salir la puerta crujió y quedé atrapada. Llamé a Edward, dijo que una de las bisagras que la sostenía parecía ser muy vieja y se desprendió. También dijo que mejor quitaba la puerta, que el lunes compraba bisagras nuevas y que la volvería a instalar.

Supongo que el departamento debía darme la bienvenida de alguna forma.

¿No te he contado cómo es mi departamento? Vivo en un edificio de tres pisos —aunque creo que eso ya lo había mencionado antes—, color marrón claro con la pintura azul debajo de las ventanas. Mi departamento está en el edificio A, en el piso tres y desde la ventana de mi habitación tengo vista hacia la calle South Scout Aveneue. Abres la puerta y con un paso estás dentro de mi sala-recibidor, justo enseguida está la barra y después «Oh, gracias a mis ahorros» mi equipada cocina. La sala conduce a un pasillo, a la derecha está el baño y al fondo mi habitación. El mobiliario es justo, me aseguré de tener un poco de todo y en lo único en lo que no reparé en gastos fue en la cocina. Podría decirse que desentona con el resto del departamento, pero me encanta y es lo mínimo que merezco después de tantos años de esfuerzo y ahorros.

Justo ahora son cinco de la tarde, Edward está entretenido con su taladro, instalando un par de repisas en la sala y yo estoy limpiando las superficies de la cocina. De repente me topo con dos…, cositas. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que son, parecen dos granos de arroz inflado de chocolate, pero un poco más pequeños. No me atrevo a acercarme para verlos mejor, los tomo y los coloco en la palma de mi mano izquierda.

—Edward, ¿qué es esto? —pregunto lo en voz alta para que me escuche sobre el sonido del taladro.

—¿Qué? —Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? —grito. Con eso hago que se baje de la silla en la que está parado y avance hacia mí.

Toma la punta de mis dedos, por un momento pienso que acercará mi mano para examinar esas cositas, pero no lo hace. Me mira de forma extraña, ¿con pena?, y frunzo en ceño. Mi corazón comienza a latir más fuerte, siento cómo mi respiración se va agitando poco a poco y aún no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que esto es algo malo, muy, muy malo.

—Bella, cariño. —¿Por qué demonios está usando ese tono? ¡Qué horror! Sea lo que sea no quiero escucharlo. Bueno, sí quiero, pero creo que no puedo—. En tu mano hay… —Traga saliva. ¿Por qué no habla de una maldita vez? ¿Qué no ve que estoy a punto de una taquicardia?—. Hay mierda de ratón.

…

…

…

Estoy totalmente paralizada. Estoy tan paralizada que no siento mi corazón latir. Es una broma, ¿verdad? En mi mano no puede haber mier…

—¡Aaah! ¡Quítala! ¡Quítala! ¡Quítala! ¡Quítala! —Siento algo espeluznante y asqueroso recorriéndome la piel, como si la mierda pesara de repente diez kilos sobre mi mano y se propagara como infección por todas partes.

Brinco de un lugar a otro, grito, me sacudo y… ¡No puede ser! ¿Ratón? ¿Ratón? ¡Un Ratón!

Sabía que la casa tenía que recibirme, pero, ¿no bastaba con lo de la puerta?

¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo me pasa esto a mí? Sé que es un pequeño animal, que soy cientos de veces más grande que él, pero…, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Tengo una fobia por los roedores desde que tengo memoria. No los soporto, no puedo verlos ni siquiera detrás de un cristal sin que me provoquen ansiedad y un insoportable escalofrío.

Brinco por todas partes, corro en círculos, hasta que finalmente termino metida en el baño con la llave abierta al máximo y restregándome la barra de jabón sobre la palma de la mano. No soy capaz de procesar otra cosa en mi mente que no sea: Hay un ratón en la cocina, ¡y tuve su mierda en mi mano!

No me doy cuenta de que estoy sollozando hasta que Edward me pone las manos sobre los hombros y aprieta gentilmente. ¡Ya! No te burles de mí, ¿sabes lo que es tener una fobia y que de tan sólo pensarlo te den escalofríos?

—Amor, ya es suficiente —dice deteniendo mis movimientos.

Edward pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza por la espalda. Suelto un suspiro, dejo que el agua se lleve el jabón que queda en mis manos, me quejo como niña pequeña y me recargo contra él.

¿Ahora cómo hago para sacar al maldito intruso? En casa era papá quien se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas y al final yo ni me enteraba. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué rayos hago?

Edward estira un brazo, abre el gabinete del baño y saca una botellita de gel antibacterial. ¿Entiendes por qué lo amo? Toma mi mano, frota una gotita hasta que desaparece y luego besa la palma de mi mano. Para mí es asqueroso, aún tengo la sensación de que tengo la mano sucia. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Soy una paranoica!

—Edward —digo frotando de mis mejillas el último rastro de llanto.

—¿Dime?

—Tenemos que hacer un plan. —Sé que mi tono de voz parece el de una conspiradora, pero temo que si el ratón escucha terminará saboteándome. Nunca subestimes a un animal.

—¿Plan? —susurra Edward. ¡Genial! Está conmigo en la batalla.

—Sí. Lo quiero fuera de mi cocina lo más pronto posible. —Él asiente.

—Tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

Después de jurarme una y mil veces que estaré bien, Edward se va a su casa. Mañana tiene trabajo y yo también. Suspiro recargada en la puerta, me giro hacia la cocina y no puedo evitar una mueca pensando que entre mis estantes está un roedor contaminando todo con sus patitas y sus mierditas. ¡Iugh! Me estremezco de sólo pensarlo. Está decidido, mañana en cuanto llegue del trabajo haré una limpieza profunda a la cocina. ¡Me importa un bledo si hoy acabo de limpiar! Nunca se es lo suficiente precavida.

Creo que lo mejor es darme un relajante baño, sí que ha sido un largo día.

El agua logra destensarme los músculos y me olvido de todo por un momento. ¡Qué delicia! No pretendo que la piel se me arrugue con el agua, así que, cuando creo que es suficiente, cierro la llave.

Estoy pasando la toalla por mi cuerpo, bajo la vista y… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahí está! ¡El maldito cagón ahí está!

Me mira con sus ojos negros, mueve los bigotes y yo me paralizo de nuevo. ¿Qué hago? Lo siento, sólo se me ocurre dejarme envolver por la estúpida paranoia. Grito, brinco y me zangoloteo histérica. No sé en qué momento termino parada sobre el inodoro, palpando las repisas de encima buscando mi teléfono celular. El ratón corre despavorido en todas direcciones, ¿por qué no se aleja de mí?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Contesta, Edward! —Va para el quinto timbre cuando estoy por enloquecer por completo. ¡Puedo escuchar su respiración al otro lado de la línea! ¡Ya me contestó!—. ¡Ayúdame! —¡Ops! Creo que lo he dejado sordo con mi alarido.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Uh oh, creo que lo asusté en serio.

—El ratón —refunfuño como niña chiquita. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Un ratón me acosa!

—¡Bella! ¡Pensé que era algo más serio! —¿O sea que no se toma mis apuros en serio?

—Edward… —Juro que cualquier niña berrinchuda estaría celosa de mi tono de voz—. Me acosa.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me acosa! ¡El estúpido ratón me acosa!

—¿Por qué dices eso, Bella?

—¡Porque me vio mientras me estaba bañando! —Edward está aguantándose las ganas de reír, lo escucho.

—¿Qué? —Se está divirtiendo con esto, ¡lo sé!

—¡Edward Cullen, te doy menos de media hora para que muevas tu trasero y lo traigas aquí! ¡Si no lo haces me encargaré de gastar la pila completa de _Pinky gummy!_

—No, Bella…

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —Colgué.

Bueno, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacerlo venir. Además, me molestó mucho que no se tomara en serio mi nerviosismo. ¿No ve que le tengo un miedo atroz a ese roedor?

Me preparo una taza de té y me siento en la sala con los pies encogidos sobre el sofá. La sola idea de pensar que el animalejo me pueda pasar por los pies…

Igual que el viernes, Edward aparece en tiempo récord en mi departamento. Discutimos un poco con respecto al mugroso intruso y al final terminamos estrenando la cama haciendo el amor con ternura. Sí, lo sé, es contradictorio. Porque cuando llego comenzamos a pelear y al final estamos como un par de tontos enamorados abrazados bajo mis mantas. Así son las cosas.

.

.

.

**Hola! **

**Aquí les dejo ésta actualización doble! **

**Sé que he estado muy ausente con el cisne pero tengo que terminar mis "asuntos" primero.**

**Gracias por estar aquí. **

**Les invito a unirse a mi grupo de fb "VickoTeamEc en Fanfiction" **

**Besos de bombón!**


	4. 4: ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

.

.

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi creación y no permito publicaciones de ella sin autorización.

Historia Edward/Bella.

Todos humanos.

Contada por Bella.

Contiene escenas 18+ (La lectura queda bajo su responsabilidad. Luego no digan que no se les advirtió.)

.

.

.

.

UN INTRUSO EN LA COCINA

CAPÍTULO 4

¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

.

.

Escucho algo, no, de seguro estoy soñando. Me acurruco más contra Edward. ¡Momento! Eso sí que lo escuché. Es un golpecito sordo y más o menos constante. Abro un poco los ojos y frunzo en ceño. ¡Es el intruso!

—Edward —murmuro empujándolo con mis pompis—. Edward.

Refunfuña cosas ininteligibles por unos segundos. Espera, ya no escucho nada. Suspiro. Tal vez sea mejor que intente dormir de nuevo…

¡Ahí está! ¡El ruido de nuevo! ¡Esa cosa está escarbando en mi cocina! Empujo a Edward más fuerte.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué? —dice con voz adormilada y ronca.

—El ratón.

—¿Eh?

—Escucha, amor. El ratón. —Siento su cuerpo tenso y alerta a mi espalda. Giro el rostro y alcanzo a ver con la luz que se cuela por la ventana que tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ese maldito ratón acaba de gritar guerra… ¡Y esta es tu casa! —dice en el mismo tono que en la película 300. Sonrío. Edward es y será siempre mi héroe.

Se pone de pie, enciende la lámpara del buró y se pone su bóxer. Toma una linterna del armario, saca mi gran paraguas negro y sale sigilosamente de la habitación.

¿Me quedo? ¿Lo sigo? ¿¡Qué hago!?

La curiosidad mató al gato…, pero murió sabiendo. Me pongo de pie, busco mi ropa interior y me pongo la camisa de Edward. Doy un pasito hacia la puerta, doy dos, luego tres. Lo sé, soy lenta, pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Con un ataque de pánico a punto de estallar ante la posibilidad de enfrentarme al causante de mi más grande y estúpida fobia, no puedo —ni quiero— ser rápida.

Escucho ruido, ¡oh por Dios! ¡Escucho ruido!

Tú y yo entrecerramos los ojos con una mueca sarcástica, ¿verdad? ¿Lo hicimos al mismo tiempo? No me doy en la frente por miedo a hacer más ruido del estrictamente necesario. Lo que escuché es Edward, ¡duh!

Veo la luz de la linterna centelleando de un lugar a otro, cuando Edward me descubre en medio de la oscuridad hace un ruido parecido a un ladrido ahogado. Se me escapa una risita, él frunce la cara y pone un dedo sobre sus labios indicándome que guarde silencio; hago como que cierro con candado mi boca y me quedo muy quieta en mi lugar.

Edward sigue iluminando la cocina de un lugar a otro, abre estantes, cajones y puertas golpeando de vez en cuando con la punta del paraguas. ¡Qué escándalo! ¿No se suponía que no debía hacer ruido?

—¡Ahí estás! —grita Edward de repente.

Doy un brinco al sofá, grito una sola vez y enciendo la luz de la sala. Edward tiene el paraguas como si fuera un palo de golf y lo mueve tan rápido que no alcanzo a ver si golpeó algo o no, pero justo en ese momento se abalanza sobre la barra, un jarrón nuevo cae ¡No! ¡Mi hermoso jarrón no!

—¡Dale duro, Edward! —bramo enfurecida. Él da un par de gritos de guerra y sigue golpeando y dejando caer una que otra cosa. Espero que mi amada cocina sobreviva a la contienda—. ¡Así! ¡Duro! ¡Más duro, Edward! ¡Ya casi lo tienes! ¡Dale! ¡Dale! ¡Así!

Ocurre lo que menos esperábamos. El estúpido paraguas se abre de golpe y lanza un proyectil…, directo a…, mí.

¡No! ¡El mugroso roedor estaba volando! ¡Directo a mí! ¡A mí!

Doy un brinco al piso, pero tengo la sensación de que me ha caído sobre la cabeza, no sé si lo imagino por el terror que le tengo o si en verdad está ahí. Pero, por si las dudas, entraré en pánico.

—¡Edward! ¡Sácalo! ¡No! ¡Ah! ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítamelo!

Edward está a mi lado en un segundo, manoteando en todas direcciones, yo me pongo a girar sobre mi eje y ahora escucho un sonido grave similar al claxon de los transportes de carga. En uno de mis giros enredo los pies de Edward, al mismo tiempo le doy un fuerte golpe en la frente con la palma abierta, si no doy un brinco a un lado en el último segundo, me lleva de corbata con él. Edward cae como un tronco en medio de la sala y el caos termina. De momento.

¡Mi amor!

Me hinco a su lado y acaricio su rostro una y otra vez.

—¡Isabella! —Quiere llamar inmediatamente mi atención, no es muy habitual en él llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Deja de gritar como burro zombi con pulmonía! El maldito ratón corrió a su escondite —dice sobándose la frente.

¿Entonces el tráiler con el escape descompuesto era yo? ¡Diablos!

—Lo siento. —¿Qué? Es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Y sí, estoy roja como un tomate—. Mi amor, ¿estás bien?

—Eso creo —dice incorporándose con cuidado.

Lo beso en las mejillas, la frente, los ojos y los labios con mucho cuidado.

—Eres mi héroe —murmuro viéndolo con amor. Ya sabías que lo amo, ¿no?

—Un héroe fracasado. —Ouw, hace un pucherito. Coso lindo, hermoso, precioso de mí.

—Mío. —Si quieres no veas, pero justo en este momento me alzo en puntas y lo beso despacio.

Suspiro, me derrito. Es tan dulce y tan…, él.

Nos vamos a la habitación, aún podemos dormir un par de horas antes de levantarnos para ir a trabajar.

El marcador al final del día queda de la siguiente manera:

_Intruso Cagón: 2 _

_Edward y Bella: 0_

Pronto será distinto.

.

.

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo ven esta "primera batalla"?**

**Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Aquí les dejo éste nuevo cap, cortito! (Así es en el intruso) **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por leer! **

**Besos de bombón**


	5. 5: ¡TA DAH!

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi creación y no permito publicaciones de ella sin autorización.

Historia Edward/Bella.

Todos humanos.

Contada por Bella.

Contiene escenas 18+ (La lectura queda bajo su responsabilidad. Luego no digan que no se les advirtió.)

.

.

.

.

UN INTRUSO EN LA COCINA

CAPÍTULO 5

¡TA DAH!

.

.

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. La parte buena, es que estoy ansiosa por comenzar mi vida laboral, la parte mala, es que perdí un par de horas de sueño gracias al odioso ratón.

Esta mañana nos levantamos temprano, al alistarme, me esmeré por lucir impecable. Edward se encargó de preparar el desayuno y cuando terminamos de comer, estábamos con el tiempo justo. Después, cada uno se dedicó a preparar sus cosas: Edward con lo que necesitaría para el día y yo, una deliciosa y humeante taza de café térmica que de seguro agradecería a media mañana. Una vez que estuvo listo, mi adorable novio, me pidió las llaves de mi auto para calentar el motor, mientras yo me encargaba de cerrar.

Así que aquí estoy, con mi bolso colgando precariamente de mi hombro, una taza de café en la mano e intentando sacar la llave de la cerradura con la otra. Escucho un espeluznante chirrido de una puerta abriéndose a mi espalda, la presencia de alguien y una insistente mirada sobre mí. Me causa escalofríos.

Suspiro y doy una rápida mirada sobre mi hombro. Alcanzo a ver una chica rubia recargada contra el marco de la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludo con cordialidad.

—Buenos días, vecina —contesta en un tono de voz… ¿insinuante?

Sin poder creer como me ha hablado, me giro hacia ella y la miro detenidamente.

Está descalza, usa un trozo diminuto de tela de color rosa pálido que hace pasar por bata, y tiene un largo cinturón de la misma tela —satén— anudado a la cintura; una de las mangas se deslizó por su brazo, dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros y la parte superior de la copa del brasier de estampado de leopardo. Tiene su largo cabello rubio suelto y desordenado, una taza humeante de café entre sus manos, y sus chispeantes ojos cargados de lujuria recorriéndome de los pies a la cabeza.

—O debería decir… ¿Muy buenos días? —arrastra las palabras en un escandaloso tono sugerente, justo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Estoy tan confundida, que solo puedo quedarme pasmada por un par de segundos, luego, me giro de nuevo hacia la puerta y sigo luchando por sacar la maldita llave.

—Anoche, tuvimos un lindo espectáculo, ¿no? —asevera con demasiado entusiasmo y juro que no sé de qué demonios está hablando—. ¡Pero qué buen sexo de madrugada!

«¡¿Qué?! ¿Sexo de madrugada?», pienso confundida. Que yo recuerde, Edward y yo, solo lo hicimos una vez antes de dormir y no fuimos tan escandalosos como para que se dieran cuenta los vecinos.

—¡Pero qué gritos chica! —Continuó sin importarle mi indiferencia—. Te aseguro que hasta los vecinos de abajo los escucharon. —Cuando la escuchó decir eso, no dudo ni un segundo en mirarla.

¡Error, craso error! ¿Esta mujer está loca? ¡Argh! ¡Me guiña un ojo! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Me está coqueteando! Respira, Bella, respira.

¡Hey! ¡Esperen…! Recuerdo un momento de anoche, cuando Edward trataba de darle caza al maldito ratón y yo le gritaba: _¡Dale duro! ¡Más duro, Edward! ¡Dale! ¡Así! ¡Edward, sácalo! ¡No! ¡Ah! _ «¡Demonios!», gruño mentalmente dándome cuenta de lo que aquí sucedía, sintiendo como hierve mi cuello y mi rostro. ¡Estúpida llave! ¿Qué no piensa en salir nunca?, «¡qué vergüenza!» ¡Maldita llave, sal de una vez!

—Tal vez, deberían tener invitados cuando tengan de nuevo una fiesta _tan_…, animada. —Escucho su melosa voz más cerca, ¿por qué rayos la escucho más cerca?

¡Diablos! ¡Qué susto! En cuanto giro el rostro hacia la izquierda, la encontré justo a mi lado, y ahora, se está acercando peligrosamente, acorralándome entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Bueno, por lo menos, usa un perfume que huele rico.

—Ya sabes en donde vivo. Puedes llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa. —¡Dios! Es un hecho… ¡Le gusto a mi vecina!

Espera… ¿Qué hace? No he quitado los ojos de su rostro, pero alcanzo a ver que está moviendo su mano y… alcanza el pomo de la puerta. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Pone la llave en mi mano y nuevamente me guiña un ojo.

—Que tengas un lindo día, vecina —dice a modo de despedida y se mete a su departamento contoneando sus caderas.

¿Que-rayos-acaba-de-pasar?

No tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías, corro al estacionamiento, decido contarle a Edward lo de la vecina más tarde, me despido de él con un beso, y cada quien toma su coche y se va a sus respectivos trabajos.

.

.

Ya he terminado mi primer día de trabajo en la compañía eléctrica de Idaho. No estuvo tan malo como esperaba, todos fueron muy amables y las capacitaciones no se me han hecho tan pesadas como a otros compañeros. Ahora me dirijo a casa, llevo un par de paquetes de comida china para la cena y, por lo que me dijo Edward en su último mensaje, hoy también dormirá conmigo. Eso es un gran alivio.

Cuando llego al departamento, no lucho con la llave, de seguro esta mañana la vecina la embrujó para que no pudiera sacarla y así, ella tuviera la oportunidad de coquetear conmigo. Lo recuerdo, e inmediatamente niego con la cabeza espantando las imágenes mentales, me dan escalofríos, fue muy extraño.

Cierro la puerta, aviento mi bolso sobre el sofá, pongo las llaves en su lugar y me dirijo a la cocina, cuando entro, ésta ya no parece como si hubiera sido arrasada por huracán. Edward ha arreglado todo. Lo escucho en el baño. «¡Awwww!», exclamó mentalmente, derritiéndome por completo, al ver que incluso compró un jarrón igual al que se rompió anoche, ¿no es tierno?

—¿Bella? —pregunta asomándose por el pasillo.

—¡En la cocina, amor! —Llega corriendo a mi encuentro, me abraza y me da un beso—. Traje comida china —murmuro en sus labios.

—Genial —dice separándose de mí—. ¿Ya lo viste? —pregunta haciendo una mueca algo desilusionada que lo hace ver adorable.

No quiero decepcionarlo, así que me haré la tonta y diré que no he visto nada. Shhh, tú tampoco digas que ya vi, mi hermoso y nuevo jarrón.

—No, amor. ¿De qué hablas? —cuestiono con inocencia.

Justo por esa sonrisa tan hermosa es porque vale la pena la mentirita. Claro, eventualmente, lo confesaré todo, pero en este momento, nada vale más que su sonrisa.

—¡Cierra los ojos! —pide con entusiasmo.

Sonrío, hago lo que dice y, por si no fuera suficiente, pongo las manos sobre mis ojos.

—¿Lista? —pregunta con su voz desbordando emoción, tanta, que aunque ya sé de qué se trata, hace latir como un loco mi corazón. ¡Oh!, ¿acaso no es lindo?

—¡Lista!

—¡Ábrelos! —ordena quitando con delicadeza mis manos de los ojos.

Estoy sin palabras…

No-lo-puedo-creer.

No se trata de ningún jarrón nuevo, y ahora, sí que late furioso mi corazón.

—¡Ta dah! —Hace una alegre fanfarria hacia el objeto en cuestión—. ¿Qué te parece, amor? —pregunta ansioso, con una sonrisa casi infantil dibujada en sus labios.

Esto, es lo que menos esperaba.

.

.

.

Me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de borrar el mensaje final, porque eran puras flores para mí, y no es necesario. Yo solo ayudo a una amiga con lo que puedo.

Así que chicas, la que subirá las capítulos de las historias de Vicko por el momento soy yo : Sol Cullen, por lo que iremos más lento, porque tengo que transcribir todo, pero al menos no quedaran las historias Stand By hasta nuevo aviso.

Lamento si no esta tan prolijo como lo hace mi querida amiga, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Mensaje de la autora:

Gracias por su apoyo, regaños, consejos y cariño. Son las mejores lectoras que un escritor podría tener. Besos de Bombón.


End file.
